Over Your Shoulder
by Jimmy 144
Summary: The deaths of two Regents must be investigated.  Our intrepid teams are on the way.  Chapter 12, Final Chapter
1. Chapter 1 Teams in the Field

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season3**

Chapter 1—Teams in the Field

**B&B  
>Day 1<strong>

Myka's smile was apparent, "So you got him the Tee-shirt?" She and Claudia were together at the dinning room table waiting for everyone else to come in for breakfast.

"Yeah, it seemed the right thing to do. You know, Pete told me. You were the one that said he was an official agent, now that he had been almost killed by an artifact," Claudia smiled back and shrugged.

"Well, it was nice." Myka remembered back to her Man Ray's camera Christmas present. She loved it. "So, what are we up to now?"

"Artie still has a…" Claudia started.

"Here you go," Leena came in with a bowl of fruit. "Where are the guys?"

Pete and Steve came next running to the chairs. Peter exclaimed, "See got you. The man with the plan."

Having almost knocked the apple out of Myka's hand, "Pete, will you watch what you're doing?"

"Sorry Myks, it was a thing of honor." Pete bowed and then sat down.

"What? To see who can play a better game of musical chairs?" Myka asked.

Artie came in the room, "Okay people, just a minute." He got their attention. Reaching into his case he pulled out two folders. He gave one to Myka and then to Pete, "A little problem up near your home town, Myka, at a place called Victor, Colorado."

Myka remembered when she was little and her mom would take them on a drive to see the aspens. Some of the best stops were behind Pikes Peak and in the towns of Victor and Cripple Creek. Victor was still a sleepy little mountain town. While not as big as Cripple Creek in its hay day, Victor was still a nice place to visit.

Artie continued, "There was a small plane accident. The pilot and passenger were killed. One witness said there was a lighting bolt coming from the ground that hit the plane."

"Somebody have a beefed up Tesla?" Claudia asked.

"Well, that's what I want them to find out. The passenger was one of the Regents," Artie added.

Claudia was still wondering, "That's a bit close in time to that boating accident, isn't it?"

Myka looked at Claudia, "What?"

"Oh, you know Artie went to a funeral for a Regent up in Manchester," Claudia responded.

"Yes, a boating accident. Mrs. Frederic wants," he reached down to pick out two more folders, "us to take a closer look at that." He gave the folders to Claudia and Steve. "You will be heading up to Portsmouth. The boat was registered to Ralph Halder and docked at Portsmouth's Sailing Club. And before you go, you all need to know they will likely be watching."

Pete asked, "What, the Regents?"

Artie nodded, "You could say they have an interest in this."

Pete was shaking his head, "No Artie. That's like a really bad idea."

Myka remember their training on dignitary protection and the signs of threats. Pete had to be thinking of the same thing. "Pete is right Artie." Myka went on, "If we had more of us, they should be out protecting the Regents until we figured out what was happening."

"Well, the faster you figure this out," Artie held up his hand. "Look, got to go." He put down the airplane tickets, grabbed a bagel and headed out the door.

**Near Victor, Colorado  
>Day 1<strong>

Pete was pointing at the scorch marks on the plane, "Looks like it did a job."

A man with an NTSB jacket came over to Pete and Myka, "Actually not for distribution, the electronics on the plane are fried. Still does not explain the crash, this type of light plane should have been able to glide over to the field at Florissant. We both need the autopsies on the victims."

"Yes, thanks for the information. So, where were they taken?" Myka asked in a nice sweet manner.

The NTSB man smiled back at her, "Well, they did not go the county, because of the NTSB being involved, they went to the FBI lab up in Denver."

"Oh great," Pete stepped back from the plane and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll cover for you," Myka smiled remembering FBI Agent Sally Stukowski.

Pete looked at the NTSB man, "Was there anything else?"

"Nothing, flight from Farmington headed to Denver. It was a normal flight. It would have been in Denver airspace in another twenty minutes. There was nothing unusual about that and nothing from the controllers on the route," the man finished.

Myka smiled at him, "Well, thanks. Could you give us the name of the person who saw the bolt of lightning?"

"Sure, it was Vern Cooper." He flipped through the pages of his notes. "He lives a little out of Victor towards Cripple Creek on route 67. Turn off at Beacon Hill. Here's the address."

"Wow, thanks for all your help." Pete said and shook his hand.

"Sure, hope you find what you are looking for. If you can, let us know, especially, if it is related to flight safety and the investigation." The man shook Myka's hand and walked off.

Myka looked at Pete, "We should have time to get the witness."

"Okay," Pete nodded and started toward the car.

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 1<strong>

Steve parked the car by the sign for the sailing club. Claudia was happy that they made it before the club closed, at least there were plenty of people around and the doors to the building were open. Steve said, "See, loosen up. We made it in time."

Claudia looked at him. He had been bugging her ever since they left Denver late. While Pete and Myka headed out for Victor, they were stuck waiting for a plane that was delayed coming into Denver. "Okay, Poo…"

His forehead scrunched as he frowned at her, "I said…"

"Okay Jinksey," she smiled at him. "Let's see what we can find out." She got out of the car and headed toward the doors. Steve was following.

The building was an older wood structure with grey planks for siding and a dark gable roof. It held the offices for the club on the right side, which overlooked the south side of the docks. The right side was a store that sold the normal last minute snacks for a cruise and some navigation and fishing equipment. Straight head was the restaurant.

Claudia went to the club offices. Steve pointed at the sign with the times they were open. There was another 30 minutes left. "See."

"Okay, come on," Claudia pushed the door open. Steve got it and Claudia walked in first. She went to the counter.

The middle age lady seated at a desk in front of the counter, looked up from her paperwork. "Hi sweetie, what can I do for you?"

Claudia smiled back at the lady, "Hi, we're federal agents doing a follow up on the accident and loss of the boat, the Manchester." Claudia held up her badge. She was happy that Pete and Myka made sure she got a real Secret Service agent badge. Since she had CLEPed out of several courses, she easily finished course requirements for a degree in information technology. She knew that she hadn't completed all the training as an agent, but there was no Warehouse 13 badge. Apparently every Warehouse agent as far back as anyone could remember was a part of some agency or service that had a badge. Before that they were mainly prior military and still carried their rank or nobility with them. Artie and Mrs. Frederic agreed it was best for her to be able to show some badge.

"Oh yes, she was a beauty. An Oster 625, it was a luxury sailing boat. The Parker's owned the boat and the son and his guests were on it that afternoon. It was a terrible loss," the lady said with sad eyes.

Steve asked, "Was everyone lost?"

"Yes, the son, his two guests and crew of three. I knew the crew. Manny, Ken and Ron were good kids. They had been sailing since they were teenagers. They knew their way around boats. It's hard to believe they are gone," the lady continued.

"So does anyone know how the boat was lost? Or what happened?" Claudia asked.

"Oh well, there is the official report. It is posted over there." The woman pointed to a clipboard with several papers.

"You don't exactly believe that, do you?" Steve could tell she did not agree with the report.

The man from the back of the office appeared. "Excuse me, Diane, I need you to help with Robinsons."

Diane got up, "Sorry, we have been waiting for them all day. I have to go help."

The man added, "Sorry, we will have to close early. I need to help too." He pointed them to the front door and Claudia and Pete went out. The man turned off the open sign.

Claudia watched out the windows of the office as the man went with Diane to the side of the office. Claudia nodded to Steve to follow and they went around the building. There was a big van pulled up to the docks. Diane was already helping with a wheelchair. They could see one of the van's occupants get out of the van and get into the wheelchair. There followed a procession of wheelchairs. They were taken aboard one of the bigger yachts tied up by the clubhouse. The man and Diane went with them aboard the yacht. In just a few minutes the crew had them underway.

"Well, that was unexpected," Claudia remarked. She was a bit upset that her fount of knowledge had just left and had no idea when she would be back.

Steve agreed, "Yeah. Well, let's try the restaurant. I could go for a good piece of Cod or whatever they have."

"Yes, some lobster would be good too." She took his arm and proceeded to the restaurant.

**Near Victor, Colorado  
>Day 1<strong>

Myka got out of the car. She looked at the cabin. The building was not much more than a trailer house that had a log frame around it. She waited for Pete.

Pete walked with Myka to the door and knocked on it. An older man with dried skin and grey, almost white hair, came to the door in a plaid shit, blue jeans and hunting jacket. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

They both held up their badges. Myka began, "Are you Vern?" She saw him nod his head. "Pete and I are doing a follow-up on the plane crash. What can you tell us about it?"

"So, did you see the plane?" Vern asked.

"Yeah, we just came from there," Pete replied hoping the old man would open up.

"Anything unusual?" he kept pressing.

"You could say that. There was a scar along the outside of the plane like a bolt of electricity had gone through it." Pete asked again, "Can you tell us about what you saw?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it. I keep trying to think whether there was a cloud in the area, but there wasn't. Did you get a weather report from this afternoon?" Vern asked.

"No, we hadn't been able to do that," Myka was growing impatient.

"Well, it was clear. The bolt of lightning really did come from the ground, actually the side of the hill, and went right at the plane." He looked around, "You know there was something like that here before. My granddad said he was a little nuts. I don't remember his name. But he was working with electricity."

Myka tried to figure out how long ago that would have been. "Tesla?" Myka asked.

"What, no. That's the car company. Those tree huggers down the road have one of those." He shook his head in disgust. "No, they wouldn't be doing this." He smiled, "Listen is the Army doing anything new down at Ft Carson? Maybe someone got off the range and missed."

Myka realized this was just going downhill. He really didn't know anything more than seeing the lightning bolt. "Well, thanks. I don't think we have anything else."

Pete shook Vern's hand, "Here's our numbers if you see anything else."

On the way back to the car, Pete commented, "You know that car Jinksey has gets 50 miles per gallon. I mean it really works. Wonder what his problem was."

"Been alone too much. You get like that," Myka off-handily replied.

"Yeah, I know," Pete had a flash back to when Myka had left.

"Pete, I said…" Myka started to look at him.

Pete held up his hands, "Yeah I know. We're good. Double rainbows and all."

Myka thought about it, "Yeah, it was hard."

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 1<strong>

Back at the restaurant, the hostess was showing them to their seat. "Fred will be your waiter. He'll be over in a minute." Claudia and Steve sat and picked up their menus to see what was offered.

An older gentleman by the bar had been watching them come in the room. He was dressed in a light yellow polo suit, white slacks and deck shoes. His hair was mainly white with a little gray and black. He walked over to their table with his drink.

After weaving through the table he came up between Claudia and Steve. He smiled, "Good evening, I am John Dawes. I believe you're Claudia Donovan and Steve Jinks." He held out his hand to Claudia, "Artie would have mentioned that we would be checking in?"

"Yes," started Claudia and then the real recognition started in, "Yes of course." She shook his hand.

He turned to Steve. Steve stood up and shook John's hand. John smiled and turned to Claudia, "Could I join you?"

"Certainly, please do. You look like you could offer some ideas on what we are looking for?" Claudia motioned to the seat next to her.

John smiled at her as he sat, "Well, I do recommend the clam chowder and lobster tail. They are excellent here."

Fred came to the table just after that, "Good evening, could I get you drinks to start?"

They agreed to let John handle the orders based on his knowledge of the restaurant. When the waiter left, John remembered watching their reaction to his earlier statement. They knew something. "So, what have you found?"

Claudia paused for a second trying to put things together and determine how much she would tell John, "Yes, he solved it again." She turned and smiled at Steve. His eyes got bigger in return. Claudia went on, "We were talking to Diane the clerk at the sailing club offices. She believes there was something fishy about the accident. But we did not get to follow up. She and her boss had to leave."

John smiled thinking back to seeing the boat leave, "See, that's the Honor Cruise. Those boys and I think a girl this year have come back from being in harm's way. Portsmouth arranges a little cruise every year for those returning veterans needing a little boast. They'll be out tomorrow fishing, then return the next day."

The waiter came back to the table and served the drinks and clam chowder.

Claudia was watching John. She thought Jinksey would be able to confirm this, "You already know there was something not quite right with the accident. That's why you called us."

"Very good, you're right of course," John replied.

Steve knew he needed to let Claudia know John was telling the truth, "So if you know there was something fishy, why…"

"Got it, but they wouldn't." Claudia turned to Steve, "You remember Mrs. Frederic?" She saw him nod. "He's her boss." She smiled as his eyes got bigger. Then she remembered what Pete and Artie had said about the Regents having everyday jobs, "So John, do you live here?"

"Not quite, I'd come out for the occasional cruise. But I missed the last one. No, I am a banker from Philadelphia." John barely said that and he saw Steve's head pop up from the bowl of clams.

"That's right. I saw you at the hotel. You were at the meeting with the other bankers," Steve declared.

Claudia was getting out her Farnsworth. She knew this was important. But she wanted the whole story, "Okay John, why don't you tell us the whole story?"

John smiled. He knew they were good and it was nice to see Mrs. Frederic's opinion confirmed. "Yes, I was out at the conference. Like you, we try not to call attention to ourselves."

Claudia was have kidding when she said, "I bet you were to be one of the speakers."

"Well, yes. But I was called away when the accident occurred," John explained.

Steve could tell all of this was true, but it wasn't everything. "Were you supposed to be on the podium that night?"

"Yes, but I cancelled out and left before you, Pete and Myka saved the day. You know, Myka was really amazing remembering the last lines from those plays." John paused while the waiters changed their plates for the lobster, corn, potatoes and sauces.

Claudia thought she heard enough. Pete and Myka were right. She flipped opened the Farnsworth, "Artie, hi."

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thinks with the new guy this season. I did bring back John Dawes for this story, but as you can see this is a different story from that of Ben's Key. I am trying to get back in sync with the new season._


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the Answers

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season3**

Chapter 2—Finding the Answers

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 1<strong>

Claudia had heard enough to know that the Regents were in danger. She opened the Farnsworth and called, "Artie, hi." She waited while Artie got to the phone and looked at John, "Don't you guys ever tell each other what is happening?"

John smiled back at Claudia, "Tell him you'll call back. We can talk more about this after dinner when you can join me on my boat."

"Ah, hi Artie. We'll get back with you. We met John Dawes and are going over to his boat," she hung up and closed the Farnsworth. She knew she may have to pay for that, but it was a Regent who told her to do it. "Okay, it's up to you." She hoped that she would get a good explanation.

"Well, first let's enjoy this meal," John spread his hands. "We can watch the boats as they head out." They continued the meal.

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 1<strong>

Myka was driving down the pass. Pete was holding on, "Hey Myks, I've seen the new weapons for the Army. None of those does anything like what happened to the plane. I mean those really were lightning bolt marks."

Myka took the next turn, "Yeah, we'll have to check. Tesla still seems to be the most likely connection, or something like that."

"We can check with Artie," Pete said as he looked out the door.

"My dad should have a couple books at the store. A few years back there was a Tesla conference held in town. He worked in Colorado Springs for a while. I am not sure what happened to him," Myka commented. She concentrated driving down the winding road.

"Wait, didn't HG say she knew him?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, she did. But I don't think we can do anything…"

Pete talked over her, "Well, if we don't find anything, maybe Mrs. Frederic can arrange a brief meeting."

Myka shook her head. Her last meeting with Helena was enough for a while. But as she thought about it, maybe it would help.

Myka parked in front of the bookstore. They got out of the car and headed in. Myka opened the door to Bering and Sons Bookstore, "Mom, Mom. We're here."

"Myka, Hi, Hi. Oh hi, Pete. Welcome back," Jeannie held her hands open. She gave Myka a hug.

"Hi Mrs. B," Pete said as he gave her a hug.

Myka's dad, Warren, came up, "So, what are you in town for?"

Myka looked at him. He wasn't changing, "Hi dad."

Pete went and shook Warren's hand.

"We're here to check on the plane crash that happened near Victor," Myka reported.

"Oh, I saw that on the evening news. They need to be careful up in those mountains. Flying that low in the clouds does not work. Just terrible," Jeannie said.

Pete and Myka looked at each other. Pete commented, "That was fast." They had heard of cover-ups, but that was fast work.

"Mrs. Frederic?" Myka mouthed.

Pete's eyebrows went up, "You think?"

Warren looked at them, "You're not up here as NTSB investigators. So, what happened? Some kind of new book."

Myka smiled, "Well actually, do you still have some books on Tesla?"

Jeannie said, "You mean the weird scientist that lived here at the turn of the century?"

Myka did not connect the time but it would have been about right if Helena knew him. "Yes, that would be about right."

"They're down in the basement. I'll get them. Why don't you get her something to eat? She looks worse than when she left," her dad said as he left the room.

"I'm not hungry," Myka replied.

But she was overruled, "Non-sense. We have a big chicken casserole. It should still be hot. Just follow me."

Pete smiled and rubbed his stomach, "Following."

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 1<strong>

Steve and Claudia were behind John as they went out the door of the sailing club restaurant. John pointed two berths down from the building to a yacht that looked to be over fifty feet long. "That's it," he smiled. "It will be easier to stay on board than get a hotel. Plus if you'd like, we can go out to the area where the Manchester went down."

Steve and Claudia followed John on board the sailboat. As soon as they got aboard, the boat started away from its berth. John tried to calm their worries, "We'll get out a ways and then we can talk."

Claudia looked around and noticed that the crew looked like Mrs. Frederic's driver. They handled the boat with ease. John showed them to the cabins below. "There is a double bed aft and another in the bow. And there is a half bed in a room off of each. The one at the bow is to the starboard side and the one aft is to the port side." He pointed to the round bench seat around the table. "Have a seat. The small galley is just around this hulk head. Would you like a drink?"

Claudia smiled as she scooted around the table, "Sure, I'll take an ice tea with lemon."

John smiled, "Right, I almost forgot. I'll have one too. Steve?" He remembered that while Claudia was an agent, she was still under age for drinking.

"A sweet tea with lemon would be fine," he agreed.

"Coming right up," John added.

When he brought the drinks to the table he sat down next to Claudia. "Okay, the rest of the story. As you know the investment banking meeting out in Denver was the target of someone using an artifact. The follow-on investigation revealed the man spotted in the surveillance tape was found dead. Our autopsy showed death by asphyxiation. There was no indication of artifact involvement in his death." John took a sip, "Haven't dealt with that kind of termination since the SS in World War II. Remember, the opposition in this case is ruthless." He saw their heads nod. "Let's see back to the conference, 'Thus with a kiss I die,' may have been my line. You were right. I was to be on the podium. And now you have heard enough to know that something else could be behind the death of Mary Clark, one of our Regents. As you know, the boat was owned by the Parker's of Manchester. Ralph Halder, also known as Manny, had signed for the boat. He took out the Parker's son, Peter, and his friends out fishing. Mary and her husband John were the two guests. They went to a normal fishing area and got slammed by a storm that was strong enough to capsize the boat. And as you learned from Diane, there was something odd about the accident. Then, out in Colorado, we believe that was not an accident."

Steve was watching John the entire time. The facts were the truth, "But there is more. Why would someone be coming after you now? How would they know who you are?"

John smiled, they were learning, "Yes well, that's the problem isn't it." He took a long drink, "This all started with Warehouse 2. We believe some of the items recovered from Warehouse 2 were lost in transit. Artie is out backtracking that."

"So, if you all know this, why do you want us investigating the boating accident, and not…" Claudia started to ask.

"Because dear, we still need the details behind the boating accident. The idea that something is just not right with the accident, does not help solve anything or find the people and potentially the artifacts behind it." John answered almost glaring at Claudia.

Claudia was a bit cowed, "Yes, I meant that it would seem Pete and Myka are correct. We need to guard or provide protection for you and the other Regents."

"Yes well, we believe the best defense is a good offense. Putting you out in the field to find the opposition was determined to be a better course of action," John smiled at her. "Simply, there aren't enough of you to cover all of us."

Claudia frowned a little. She had never considered just how many Regents there were. "Right."

"So, have you heard more about the boating accident?" Steve asked.

"Probably about the same as you. The crew was experienced in these waters. Weather in the area was clear at the beginning of the trip, and forecasted to be nice for the entire day. Weather that capsized the boat does occur in the winter and can come up fast, but this appears to be something else. That's why you are here," John took a drink.

Claudia looked out the window, "So, where are we going?" She noticed that they were picking up speed and seemed to be out of the harbor.

"We are headed over to the site of the accident. I just wanted to see, if there was anything to see," John shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help but think there is something in the area."

**Salt Lake City**

**Day 1**

Artie felt a little odd. It had been a while since he was out by himself. That annoying girl wasn't there and he was beginning to miss the incessant questions and prodding. He had been careful on this one. The boy who had been involved in the hacking was not in police custody. Vanessa had called earlier and asked someone to check. She wanted to do a follow-up and the police reported that Tyler Struhl was never in custody. But Artie remembered the discussion with Claudia about him. She was saying he did not know that the virus and its deadly effects were tied to his hacking. Artie had talked to one of the police sergeants and saw the boy into a patrol car along with Claudia. Now it appeared the boy just vanished.

Artie had been to the boy's apartment. There was no trace of him being there for the past week. Mail had not been picked up since the day Tyler went in the patrol car. There was nothing unusual about the apartment. No contact with anyone outside of the electronics shop was apparent. The voicemail from the apartment phone had no calls on it.

He closed the door of the apartment and decided to try the coffee shop Tyler had hung out at the next morning.

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 1<strong>

"Come on Myks, your mom's food is so good," Pete took her hand. He began pulling her into the dinning room. When they were there he could smell the casserole, "Umm, this is going to be great."

Jeannie brought the dishes and casserole into the room. Myka took a seat next to Pete. She looked at the plate before her and started to eat. "Mom, this is good. Thanks."

Warren came back up from the basement. He went to the table, "Here's the book." He put it between Myka and Pete.

Pete began flipping though the book. He would stop at any page with a picture or diagram. Finally he found one with what looked like a giant ball with arch of lightning going to a long tube. "This looks like the early Tesla. Wow, this goes over twenty feet. And over a million volts. Let's nuke a potato."

"Or a plane." Myka whispered.

Pete nodded, "Yeah but look at that. That must be him sitting there."

"Look how big the transmitter is. How could you move that around? It would be obvious to too many people," Myka nodded.

Pete turned the page. "Oh, look at this. The light is being turned on, and I guess there were no wires," Pete pushed the book to Myka.

"Hey Dad, this looks familiar. Do you know where this is?" Myka pointed to the book.

_A/N Please leave a review. _


	3. Chapter 3 More Questions

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season3**

Chapter 3—More Questions

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 1<strong>

Myka had the book from her dad showing Tesla's accomplishments. It included a picture section, which Pete went to first. Myka saw something interesting. "Hey Dad, this looks familiar. Do you know where this is?" Myka pointed to the book.

Her dad looked it over. He rubbed his chin, "No, can't say. Jeannie, do you remember seeing this anywhere?" He motioned for her to come over.

Jeannie looked at the poles around a circle. They were positioned on a flat piece of land and then behind it there was a steep wall leading up to a mountain. Jeannie studied it. Finally she smiled and said, "Sure, it's up there off the road between Cripple Creek and Victor. I do really remember which turn it is, but a couple turns passed Cripple Creek. Myka you should remember, that's where you saw the baby mountain goat."

Pete's face lit up, the sweetness was dropping off each word, "Myka and a little mountain goat. Certainly, you remember that." He got a swat when he said it. He laughed.

She smiled back at him, "You know, we probably drove right passed it."

Pete ducked his head down and launched a little at Myka, "Does that mean you remember the goat?"

"I'll goat you. Finish up, and we will head to bed. We'll go check in the morning and then go up to Denver." Myka went back to her meal.

**The Shores off Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia rolled over in bed. She was really happy and felt good. John had insisted that she get the bed in the bow of the boat. It was nice and big. She stretched and looked through the porthole. In the distance she saw a lighthouse. She continued to stare at it. She did not remember a light coming from that area last night. She considered it a little longer. Claudia remembered looking at the starts and lights from boats in the distance, but she was sure there was no light from the lighthouse. She got up and started to get ready for breakfast. John said that it would be on deck, weather permitting.

Claudia put on her wetsuit and deck shoes. They had discussed the idea of looking for the boat the night before. A Coast Guard crew had tired looking of it. They found some floatation devices and small things but the boat was not found. Claudia checked the fittings of her wetsuit and picked up her backpack. She headed up to the deck.

John, Steve and the crew were crowded around the table in the aft section of the sailboat. John was pointing at the map. "See, there is a trench under us. The boat could have been lodge down there. Then," he pulled out another map, "in the winter the currents change. If a swell caught them like one of the winter waves, then it is possible the boat was swept away further north rather then south.

"I'd like to start our search here. Then we'll go two hundred meters, or whatever the limit of visibility is, further to the north," John looked at everyone at the table. They all agreed.

Claudia brought her backpack up to the table and opened it. She held out some micro air tanks. "Hey, I brought something to help. I got these little tanks. They are basically for short dives; like you were snorkeling and saw something you wanted to check. I know we probably won't need them. But hey, they're kind of cute."

Steve smiled at her, "Right, now we're into cute?"

"Oh, just take one in case," she put the strap of one around his neck. Looking at hers, she knew that it could get tangled with the real tanks and tacked it in her wet suit. She looked at Steve watching, "Okay Shirley, don't ask."

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 2<strong>

Artie went to the coffee shop that Tyler Struhl used. The owners remembered him. They said he was a regular customer but they had not seen him in almost two weeks. They suggested that Artie stay a while as some of the customers who talked with Tyler had not come in yet.

Artie got a bagel and cream cheese along with his coffee and waited. It was another twenty minutes before two girls came in. One of the owners pointed to them.

Artie decided to show his badge. He went up to their table and presented it, "Good Morning, I was trying to find Tyler Struhl. Have you seen him or know anything about where he might be?"

The girl closest to Artie shook her head, "Haven't seen him in a while. Feels a little safer with out him around. He was always trying to pick someone up. But no, don't know what happened to him."

Artie looked over at the other, "How about you?"

"No. Have you tried 'The Game Pallor' over on East Howard? He used to go there for video games," the other girl provided.

"Well okay, thanks. You've been helpful. I'll check," Artie nodded at them and went back to his table.

When he got to his table he thought he would check in with Pete and Myka on their progress.

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 2<strong>

Pete was holding the Farnsworth, "Hey Artie, we are headed back up to close to the site of the crash. Myka thinks that an old picture of some towers Tesla had in the area might be related."

Artie's face was on the screen, "Okay, let me know what you find."

Myka bent over and spoke into the Farnsworth while driving, "How about you? Did you find anything yet?"

Pete's eyes got bigger, "Hey, watch the road!" Myka scooted back to her seat and took the next turn.

"No, nothing much yet." Artie appeared to shrug and then said, "Stay safe." The call ended.

It was a while yet, but they finally got up even with Vern's house. They saw him outside with a shotgun. Pete motioned and Myka agreed to see what was going on. As they got closer, Vern took two shots. The fence post and a cabbage went flying.

They got out of the car and Vern was still looking around, "There he is again." He pulled up his shotgun and let go with another two blasts.

"Whoa, what's up, buddy?" Pete exclaimed.

"That darn woodchuck is back. He keeps eating my vegetables." Vern was reloading his shotgun to shoot at the vermin again.

Pete had gotten his Tesla out as a precaution. Rather than let Vern continue to blow things up and potentially he and Myka, he saw the woodchuck and took aim, "I got him." Pete shot. The electrical arches hit the fence pole next to the garden and scared off the woodchuck.

Myka looked shocked at him, "Pete?"

Vern pointed his shotgun at Pete, "Who are you people? That's exactly like the bolt that shot down the plane."

Pete and Myka held out their badges, "Remember, we are here to investigate the plane accident. You can lower that boomer any time."

Pete continued, "That's a new kind of Taser or stun gun. Your shot gun."

Vern lowered the shoot gun, "Sure. Now, what are you up here for? The NTSB guys have already left."

Myka thought about it. Vern might know. She went back to the car. She got out the book about Tesla and brought it back to Vern. Pointing at the picture, "We came up here to look for this. Have you seen it around?"

"Oh sure, that's another mile up the road. No one knows what it is. Those poles have been there forever," he replied.

"Well, if we are right, it was a part of Tesla's experiments in electricity. He was an inventor that worked in Colorado Springs back around 1900." Myka closed the book and pointed at the cover with Tesla's name on it.

Vern shrugged his shoulders, "Can't say that I ever heard of him."

Pete smiled, "Yeah, he was kind of new to me. We'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Okay," he waved at them as they got back in their car.

Pete and Myka went up the road. They instantly recognized the poles. The poles were standing in a circle around a cleared opening about thirty feet across. Myka pulled up next to the poles. They got out and started to look around.

Myka went to the back of one pole. She saw the large wires coming from in back of the pole. "Pete, look at this."

Pete followed and saw what she was looking at. He followed the wiring along. It was bundled together with wires from other poles. He pointed to a cement structure at the side of the mountain.

**The Shores off Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

They had come up from the dive. Claudia gave her tanks to one of the crew. Steve was taking his weights off. John pointed to the map, "Well, let's go another three hundred meters. It was clear enough to see there was no boat in between."

Claudia looked up and noticed the lighthouse again. It did not look the same. Then she realized there was a strong blue light coming from it. "Hey what's that coming from the lighthouse?"

Steve was looking the other way, "Oh crap!" He pointed at the giant wave.

_A/N Please leave a review. I think they'll help keep those woodchucks away. _

_A little late in the day, a trip got in the way._


	4. Chapter 4 the Wave

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 4—the Wave

**The Shores off Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

They were on the deck of John's boat. It had almost come out of their mouths at the same time with Claudia saying, "Hey what's that coming from the lighthouse?" And Steve looking the other way, saying, "Oh crap!"

A giant wave hit the boat. Claudia, Steve and the crew were instantly under forty feet of water. The boat was turned over by the force of the wave and was continuing to tumble. Claudia was still in her wet suit. She was surprised that the summer and fall at the Carolina coast was paying off. She had been swept under the waves three times that year. The first time had her crying for a week in terror. But she did learn how to deal with the waves. The next two times she made it out with a good walk back to where she started. This seemed no different. She grabbed the micro air tank from her wet suit. She got the regulator in her mouth and held on to the tank with one hand. She was able to exhale and clear the water. Then she got a clear breath.

Claudia started to look around. The boat was split and sinking. She could see John. Thankfully he still had his diving tanks on and was having no problems. Next she frantically looked for Steve. She swam closer to the boat and saw him. He was still, not fighting the wave. For a second she thought he knew how to handle it. Then she moved closer and became concerned that he was losing the battle. She took his shoulder and spun him around. Not taking a chance she began mouth to mouth. Once he reacted she took his micro tank, she cleared it and took a breath. The tanks were built to make buddy transfers easy and she decided to try it out. She pushed the regulator into his mouth and got him to breath.

When the current had subsided, Claudia kept an arm around Steve and pulled him with her strokes to the surface. He sputtered and coughed at the surface. She looked at him, "Are you okay?"

He sputtered a bit more and got out, "Yeah, got it." He started to see that it was Claudia. Although at first it sure looked like his sister when she pulled him out of the swimming pool that one time. He just kept staring.

"Okay Jinksey, you can stop staring." She saw that he blinked in recognition and then said, "We got to see if everyone made it. By the way, that's two times." She saw John's head bob to the top of the waves. "Lets head over to where John is. Can you swim?"

"Yeah, no problem." He began to swim the hundred yards to John.

Claudia caught up with him and they joined John at the same time. Claudia asked first, "Are you okay? Seen the others?"

"I am fine. Glad to see you both. I saw the crew about a quarter mile over that way. I think we should join them if you can. It looked like they had the inflatable," John looked for a response.

Claudia turned to Steve. He nodded, "Okay lets go."

The inflatable was the life raft for the sailboat. It had come lose from the boat. Its automatic feature inflated the craft as soon as it reached twenty feet below sea level. The crew was already on board when they got to the boat. They pulled the swimmers into the boat.

The captain said, "The beacon is activate. We should be seeing the Coast Guard in a little."

Claudia decided to wait until they were safely on shore before exploring her developing lighthouse theory.

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 2<strong>

Pete and Myka entered the cement structure by the Tesla poles. The walls were cement for another twenty feet, then they took on the characteristic red granite hew of the Rocky Mountains. Pete and Myka stopped when they found kind of a control room.

Pete looked at the circuitry, "You know some of this looks like it is vintage warehouse. But over here, it looks like one of Claud's new laptops. Somebody has been working on this."

Myka got out her Fransworth. "I'll get Claudia. She'll know what this is." She tried a couple times. Nothing worked. She could not get a connection. She tried Steve next and got the same thing. Myka became concerned. It was not normal that the two of them were without coverage. She called back to the Warehouse. Leena answered. "Hey hi, I can't get Claudia or Steve. Do you know what they are up to?"

"The board is lit up like a Christmas Tree. We have a ping on their location. Right now, I don't know. They are not responding and Mrs. Frederic has not been able to contact the Regent with them. That plus there is an emergency beacon in the area with the Coast Guard responding," Leena was speaking really fast.

"Okay, normal day. We'll get a hold of Artie," Pete bent to look into the Farnsworth.

Myka was a little more supportive. "Leena, we think we found the source of the lightening strike that hit the plane. If you need us for anything, just let us know."

"Okay, well, tell Artie to call back here after you talk with him," Leena hung up.

Myka called up Artie. His face appeared. Myka began, "Artie, we found a control room for the Tesla poles that likely made the lightening strike on the plane. We need you to look at this. They used what looks like original Tesla wiring but added a computer. Can you tell what we are up against? Then call Leena, Claudia and Steve are not answering their Farnsworth and the Regent with them is not either. Plus there is a Coast Guard emergency in the area."

"Well, let me see what you have," Artie was quick.

Myka moved the Farnsworth over so the camera could pick up the controls.

"Okay, the console had been updated. But the update is not that recent. It is a 1950's or 60's air defense control panel. The laptop could easily connect to it and provide targeting data. It would be enough to shoot down an airplane. Find them and be careful. They might be fighting back." Artie closed his Farnsworth.

"Great," Pete commented.

Myka went over to the computer and sat down. She powered it up and watched the screen come alive.

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 2<strong>

Artie ended the call with Leena, "Okay, let me know when you find out more." He walked into 'The Game Pallor' looking for a lead on Tyler Struhl. He walked over to the game counter. There was a young man about the same age as Tyler. He saw his nametag, Artie asked, "Joe, I am looking for Tyler Struhl. Heard he comes into play games fairly regularly."

"Yeah, he generally does. But he hasn't been in. It's been maybe a week or more since I have seen him. Have you been to the coffee shop on…" Joe was replying.

"Yeah, right. Been there and he hasn't." Artie was his typical shortness. "Do you have anything else?"

"The last time I saw him he was getting out of a police cruiser over at Delta Computer Industries." Joe hesitated before he gave the information out.

Artie felt like he was getting a very good runaround, but Tyler getting out of a police cruiser did hold some promise.

_A/N Please leave a review. _


	5. Chapter 5 the Light

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 5—the Light

**The Shores off Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia was happy. Her original Farnsworth was saved. She had put her Farnsworth, cell phone and other personal items in her laptop bag. The Coast Guard crew had fished that out of the waters with a few other items from the boat. Claudia, Steve and John were away from the crew at the moment. Claudia opened the Farnsworth and held it up so that John and Steve could see. While there was some water that ran out of it, she smiled and said, "Lets see." In a second Leena's face appeared, "Hey Leena."

"Is everyone alright? What happened?" Leena asked.

Steve bent into the screen, "A really big wave overturned and sunk the sail boat we were on."

Claudia got the Farnsworth back, "Yes, we are all okay. John Dawes, a Regent, is with us. He and the crew of the boat are okay. We are on our way back to the docks."

"Okay, good. Everyone was concerned. We lost contact with you and were getting pings from the area," Leena related.

"Yeah along with that, could you look something up for us?" Claudia was trying to think of all the things she'd want Leena to look up. She pulled her laptop out of the bag. It had far more water in it than the Farnsworth. She knew it was not protected from the water.

"Sure, what do you need?" Leena responded.

"I saw a lighthouse's beacon flash at us and toward the wave at the same time the wave hit us. Is there anything that corresponds to that?" Claudia asked.

John looked at her, "The lighthouse hasn't been working in years."

"I wondered about that. I saw the lighthouse last night and there was no light coming from it. But there was definitely a beacon this morning. I was hoping we could go there next." Claudia looked down at her self. She was still in her wetsuit. "But first we are going to need some clothes. Leena, it will be a couple hours before we dock and get out to the light house."

"Okay, by then I should have something."

**Near Colorado Springs, Colorado  
>Day 2<strong>

Myka was sitting at the computer in the cement building behind the Tesla poles. The computer powered up. Pete was standing behind her. He pointed, "That's a symbol for the old Missile Command game. We aren't going to power the system up are we?"

"No, I'll turn off the computer and we'll get out of here. I just wanted to make sure we were right." Myka turned back to Pete as the computer was powering down, "Should we take this with us, so no one can turn on the system?"

"Good idea," Pete put on his glove and disconnected the cable.

Myka turned to Pete, "Do you think the computer is an artifact?"

"No, but score two for Pete. Did you see any power lines or generators around here?" Pete waved his hands. "Didn't think so. Those poles are powering themselves and the equipment in here." He started his little winner dance. After he calmed down, "So, what do we do next? Head up to Denver?"

"Yeah, we better look at the coroner's report," Myka answered.

"So what do we do with the poles?" Pete shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Artie how to move something this big," Myka shrugged too.

They got the computer and headed out to the car. Heading down the road Myka told Pete to call Artie and let him know what was happening. When they got that done and found Claudia and Steve were safe, Myka suggested that Pete call her too. When they got her and Steve, they were almost at the dock and heading into town to get some clothes.

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 2<strong>

Artie stood outside of Delta Computer Industries. He was wondering about the best way to handle getting to Tyler, when the building opened up and most of the people started heading out of the building. He checked his watch and saw that lunch break must have started. He started heading to the front door and saw whom he thought was Tyler. He went up to the young man. "Say, are you Tyler?"

"Yeah, what?" he looked skeptical.

Artie realized that Tyler did not remember, but he was certain he would remember her, "Well, Claudia said to say hi."

"Oh yeah, you were with Claudia, huh. Tell her thanks. She got me set up really good. I mean I always thought about working here, but was stuck down at Tiger."

Artie was now curious. He knew the neither Claudia nor he had fixed this job for Tyler. "So, we did not get a chance to find out what you would be doing. What do they have you working on?"

"Oh, it's sweet. They got a contract to hack into various companies, banks and stuff to prove their security is working. Once I get through, our company sells them a new security platform. Right now I am working on something they call the Warehouse. I think it might be a giant data warehouse." Tyler was smiling at how happy he was with the job.

"You won't happen to know where your boss is right now?"

Tyler looked at Artie like something was wrong. Cautiously he responded, "No, they don't work here. They are over at the corporate headquarters."

Artie continued to press, "What are their names?"

Tyler decided it wouldn't hurt, "Ken Moss over at corporate and our liaison is Agent Sally Stukowski at the FBI."

Artie cringed at the name of Agent Stukowski. They were crossing paths too many times. And now she was involved in attacking the Warehouse. He decided to show his badge and convince Tyler that he was need for another job. He was sure Mrs. Frederic could arrange something to keep Tyler away from the Warehouse.

**The Shores off Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia and Steve got back together at their rooms after their shopping trip. John had arranged for a couple rooms at nice hotel close to the docks. Claudia still had the keys to the rental car and was holding them up. "Ready to go?"

Steve had just opened the door to his room. "Yeah, sure. We're going to that lighthouse?"

"Yep, I want to see what is out there. I have the mini Tesla." Claudia smiled.

"I was able to sign out a Coast Guard Sig." He held up his hand, "Yeah, I know we are Warehouse agents. I got one of the Remington shotguns with the rubber bullets. They are nice they have Taser tip."

"Definitely smancy," Claudia nodded. "Well, lets head over there."

On their way over Artie called, "Just checking to see if you are okay."

Claudia answered, "Yeah, we're fine. We are headed over to the lighthouse."

"Yeah, well I found Tyler. He was working at Delta Computer for someone named Ken Moss and our friend, Sally Stukowski. His job was to hack into the Warehouse," Artie provided.

"It would be a lot harder now with the GD system Doug installed and the extra security I put on," Claudia smiled back confidently. "So, what happened to him?"

"Turned him over to Mrs. Frederic. Let me know what you find." Artie closed his Farnsworth.

When they got to the lighthouse, there was no one around. The lighthouse was on a little island about three hundred yards from the shore. There was a walkway out to the lighthouse and a parking lot on the shore side. They parked and walked out to the lighthouse. It was about three stories high and with white paint. They got to the door and it was open.

Claudia got out her Tesla and Steve brought the shotgun out from under his coat. They advanced up the stairs. Claudia went first slowly working her way up the stairs. When they reached the top they looked around and found a computer hooked to and old style phonograph and then a large crystal lens.

Steve looked at the phonograph, "Looks artifacty to me."

"Yeah, careful. The crystal maybe too." Claudia sat down at the computer and started looking at it.

"You're not going to turn it on?" Steve asked.

"No, but look at this. She pointed to the Delta Computer sticker on the computer.

At the same time her Farnsworth rang. She reached for it and opened it to see Pete, "Hi guys, what's up?"

"We're heading up to Denver," Pete replied.

Myka added, "Good to see you two are okay."

"We're fine. And we think we found a artifact behind the wave that got us and the other boat." She held up the Farnsworth to show them the computer, phonograph and crystal.

"Hey Claud, that's about the same as we found. A laptop, matter of fact looks like the same kind, old air defense system controller and Tesla poles that would make our Tesla guns look like real pea shooter." Pete shifted around and used the Farnsworth to show the laptop.

Claudia saw the sticker on the computer. It was the same, a Delta Computer. She was immediately concerned. She knew a lot about the laptop from when she was shopping for one. But she turned that one down because it came with an embedded GPS tracking unit. She never wanted people, especially people that she did not know, to know where she was. Now that she was an agent, she was sure that was a practice she should continue. "Listen guys while this is just…no listen, all of this seems to be connected with Delta Computers. And while I am not Pete, my nerdy IT senses tells me, you need to get rid of the laptop. It has a tracking unit in it. Whoever is behind this could be tracking you."

"Got it. Getting rid of it now," Pete felt anxious and knew Claudia was right.

_A/N Please leave a review. _


	6. Chapter 6 the Company

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 6—the Company

**Near Denver, Colorado  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia had just told Pete that the computer they had from the Tesla site had a tracking unit in it. She told them to get rid of it. "Got it. Getting rid of it now," Pete felt anxious and knew Claudia was right. While they just passed a sign that said no littering, Pete open the window of the car and threw the computer off the side of the road. They were in a dip in the road and as they came up the hill they went around a corner. Pete thought he heard an explosion and then saw a ball of fire behind them from behind the ridge.

Pete looked back in the Farnsworth, "Okay, this is serious. Someone just tried to blow us away."

"Yeah, we kind of get that. Whoever they are, tried to get us too," Claudia answered.

Steve added, "I picked up some extra firepower from the Coast Guard."

Pete nodded. Myka looked over at Pete, "I'm going to get off here. It will be a little longer, but we'll go over and get 83." She briefly looked down at the Farnsworth, "You guys be careful. We'll call back in a while."

"You too," was Claudia's response and the line ended.

Pete looked at Myka, "What are you thinking?"

"I think we'll verify the findings with the coroner, then we get out of here. How about calling ahead to their office, so we don't have any problems when we get there?" Myka asked.

Pete agreed and began calling.

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 2<strong>

Artie had just finished talking with Mrs. Frederic. She agreed to get Tyler a job and pay for his immediate move to position where the Regents could use his skills. Then after seeing Tyler off at the airport, Artie was arranging his next flight. He decided to check in with Claudia and Steve. After agreeing that the phonograph and crystal were the source of the waves, he told them to pack them up. After a discussion about the computer, they thought the best approach would be to leave it there. Claudia would mount her own chip in it. It was connected with the Warehouse and would allow them to monitor where the computer went.

Artie was ending the discussion, "Hey, got one more thing. That FBI Agent Sally Stukowski is involved in this."

Steve chimed in, "What? Is she calling this her investigation?"

Artie shook his head, "No, I mean she is working for the opposition. I'll get Leena to do a little research on her. Do you need anything else?"

Claudia got on, "Yeah, so what do we do with John Dawes, the Regent up here?"

"Yeah, are we supposed to protect him?" Steve added.

"No, right now we are not in the protection mode. Actually, it would be best if you headed back to the Warehouse. We need to track these people down. Claudia, I think you can do that best from there." Artie end the call. He had not talked to Pete and Myka. He knew he should warn them about Sally.

**Denver, Colorado  
>Day 2<strong>

Myka had just pulled into the parking lot. Pete was trying to shake it off. He was thinking it was still from the rocket or whatever it was that hit the laptop. But the feeling of bode still remained. Myka noticed he was having a problem, "Pete," no response, "Pete, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, got that bad feeling," Pete shrugged. Just then Pete saw Sally heading toward their car. There were two men in what looked like local police uniforms.

The Farnsworth rang and Pete answered, "Hey Artie, what do you have? Looks like we are about to get the low down from the local FBI. She is a sweetheart."

"Pete, get out of there. Sally is with the opposition. It's likely a trap," Artie spoke quickly.

Myka had just put her keys in her purse. Her hand went back in and came out with her SIG. She hated switching, but knew she had enough training to handle it. She put the SIG in her left hand. Getting out the keys, she saw that Pete had already got his Tesla out. When she looked out at Sally and the two policemen, they were drawing their weapons. Sally was the first with her gun pointed at Pete. Myka and Sally shot at the same time. Myka yelled out, "Pete!" He had seen the shot coming and was rolling out the car door when it hit the windshield. Myka's shot hit Sally and she fell back. The two other men began to fire. Pete took out one with his Tesla. Myka's next shot hit the other man. Myka started to get out of the car and was clear of the door. Sally was wearing a vest today and had begun to line up her next shot on Myka. Pete caught the action and used the Tesla. Sally's hand went limp and her gun fell to the ground.

Pete could still hear Artie calling on the Farnsworth. When he saw Myka nod that she had control he went back to Artie, "Just had a firefight with Sally and her two goons. They're down. We are okay. Might need a new windshield."

"We need some answers from her. Bring her back. Keep her sedated as necessary. Turn the others over pending charges. Just a second," Artie looked to be fumbling around with his Farnsworth. He finally got the conference call established. Claudia had showed him how, but this was the first he'd used it. "Good, got you. Claudia, are you guys okay?"

Claudia responded, "We just got to John's room at the hotel. We are fine."

"Okay, I want everyone back at the Warehouse. Bring Mr. Dawes too. Pete and Myka just had a shoot out with Sally and her friends. Pete, there was a small airport south of Denver in Centennial. Charter a plane from there and bring Sally back with you." He paused for a second, "Claudia, I want you to do the same. Charter a flight and get back now. Bring Mr. Dawes and any support or other Regents in the area." Hearing both sets of agents say okay, Artie ended the call.

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia closed the Farnsworth. John smiled at her, "I'll call the ground crew and get my plane serviced and ready to go. I can also get Joe Smothers. He is the other Regent in the area. He is only about an hour away down near Ipswich. By the time the plane is serviced, he'll be up here."

Claudia was grateful that it was working out so easily, "Good, we'll be ready in a second."

Steve said, "I haven't unpacked. I can wait here until you get back." He saw that Claudia understood. He still had his shotgun at his side.

"Fine, I'll be right back," Claudia went out the door and to her room. She got her stuff together. There wasn't much, just the things they got from shopping. A couple items still had their tags. She put them in her new backpack. When she got to the door, she saw them. There were three men moving down the hall towards John's rom. They were in black and acting like they were a tactical outfit about to take an objective. As they got closer to John's room they pulled out their weapons.

_A/N Please leave a review. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Regents

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 7—the Regents

**Portsmouth, New Hampshire  
>Day 2<strong>

Claudia now had her mini-Tesla out. She was proceeding down the hall with the firm intent to take out at least one of the tactical team now approaching John's room. She was staying close to the wall and was planning her moves. She decided to take out the furthest man from her, then hit the floor and take out another. She hoped Jinksey would come out to help. Taking out the third man was a problem. The third man began to turn. Claudia began to turn her aim.

"Agent Donovan, I am Mister Jackson. Glad you could join us. We are here to collect Mister Dawes." Jackson turned as the first of the team knocked on the door. When it opened, he introduced himself and continued, "Mister Kosan has asked that we assume a defensive posture until we can identify the people behind the Delta Computer Company attacks. Johnson, please collect Agent Jinks. He is to come with us too."

There was no discussion as Steve and Claudia followed Jackson out of the hotel. On the way back to the Warehouse, Claudia tried to collect as much information as she could about the computer company. John began to help.

**Warehouse 13  
>Day 3<strong>

Pete and Myka just pulled up to the Warehouse. They had been met at the airport and two of the Regents' security agents took Sally away. Not seeing anyone back at the B&B that morning, they had gone out to the Warehouse. They saw Jinks' car outside and assumed that Claudia and Steve were already there. Artie's car was there along with several other black vans. Pete began, "Wow, I know everyone wants to find out what Sally knows, but I never knew there were so many everyones."

"I think we got what we started out saying. Get all the Regents back so we can cover them," Myka replied. She was amazed at the number of cars. She had only seen two Regents and then Kosan at her hearing. "But you're right. That's a lot."

As soon as they opened the door to the office Pete saw her, "Mom. Mom, what are you doing here?" He saw Artie next to her, "What? Are we going to the mattresses like in the old Godfather? Bringing all the family in to be safe?"

Myka wondered, "Are my folks here too?"

Regent Jane Lattimer answered, "That wasn't necessary."

Mrs. Frederic heard the conversation and came up. She looked at the shocked Pete and curious Myka, "Agents Lattimer and Bering meet Regent Jane Lattimer."

Pete just looked at her, "Mom?" His mom paused to go back and look at something Claudia was showing her. Pete looked at the two, his mom and Mrs. Frederic. It finally clicked. He whispered to Myka, "You know I always thought something was strange about this. Mrs. Frederic talks and acts like my mom. Kind of sneaky too, she would pop in on me when I least expected it, just like Mrs. Frederic. You remember Artie and his dad, by the time Christmas was over, I could not tell them apart." Myka smiled at the thought. "You think all the Regents talk the same way?"

Myka just shook her head, "Pete."

By then Jane had turned back to Pete and Myka. "We have a few things to discuss."

Pete's eyebrows went up, "Like why you were never around after Dad died?"

"Well, that too. But first, lets listen to what Claudia has found," she pointed to the display beside Claudia.

Adwin Kosan got everyone's attention, "Please, if you could all come round, we'll start with Mister Dawes and Agent Donovan."

John smiled at everyone and nodded at Adwin, "My part in this was very small. I worked with Claudia last night on the way back to develop some background on Delta Computers. I was able to pull the corporate filings for the company and provide Claudia with a list of the corporate officers." He pointed to the chart, "You can see from this that their coverage includes the United States and several countries overseas. While their sales seem to be declining, as reported in their annual report to their shareholders, they are making large investments. The biggest seems to be near Salt Lake City. Claudia will have more details on that. We did find one somewhat disturbing fact. They have been paying Diamond Associates over two million dollars for 'security.' We did find Sally was or maybe is employed by Diamond. Claudia will explain what we found there."

Claudia got up and pointed at the next chart with a laser pointer. "First, as John said, their biggest investment is the building near Salt Lake." There was a picture of the building with the blue prints. "Adding to disturbing things, the most disturbing part about the building is that construction supports an artifact warehouse function. The walls are lined with an acoustic and electronic damping surface." She noticed Pete's questioning look, "It would be like each room was one of our artifact bags." The display changed to a video. "I was able to get a look inside. Many of the rooms are empty, however, there were four rooms containing artifacts." The video panned a room containing a walking stick, a helmet, a sword, a shield and several other smaller objects. "I know you are all interested in those objects. As you can see here, the video quality was good enough to zoom in on the individual objects. At least three of them were objects we were expecting in the shipment from Warehouse 2."

Artie asked, "How many objects?"

"There were sixty-seven objects in those rooms," Claudia answered. "Like I said we can zoom in on the objects. Then we can analyze each one to identify its characteristics and a likely use of the artifact." Artie nodded.

John interrupted at that point, "We believe several, maybe as many as half of the artifacts were from Warehouse 2. It looks like the missing shipment. Some of which can be tied to Delta Computer."

Claudia went on, "So, we were able to get information on the corporate officers and some of the Diamond Associates. I used those names to see where there were links between them. I must say there are some missing pieces. Those pieces led to places where I think there are other rat holes to follow. I was able to piece together direct links by phone logs, emails and texts between the following Delta Computer officers and members of Diamond Associates. It shows some particularly nasty people like James Aquino. He is a demolitions expert, wanted in nine countries. He enjoys hand-to-hand combat, mixing Molotov cocktails and inciting regime changes in foreign lands. The two men that attempted to stop Pete and Myka in Denver had similar backgrounds. One was a expert marksman and the other was an expert in knives. Other members of the security squad are about the same.

"Going back up the chain the officers of Diamond Associates appear to have graduated from John Conti's school of mobsters. Others appear to be like Sally, a split between nice, upstanding FBI Agent and an evil murderer. Then Marcus Diamond becomes a little more complicated. He has been on both sides supporting several three-letter agencies and at times some of the most vicious arms dealers and drug kingpins.

"Next, the three people in Delta is where this seems to come to together. David Conners and Ralph Basil are the ones running things. They are the main interface for the new building and payments to Diamond Associates. And I have not linked them to a viable past. They names and background dry up after two years. The same is true of Don Marks. Best guess he might be the one behind all of it. He only has contact with David Conners and Marcus Diamond. It's like he doesn't get his hands dirty on what is happening." Claudia looked over at John, "The missing pieces and information on the artifacts will take the rest of the day to complete."

John stepped back up, "So, that's what we have so far."

Adwin spoke up next, "Thank you John and Agent Donovan. Very good work. Mrs. Frederic, what progress has been made with Ms. Stukowski?"

"We have her in place. She is in the facility next to Ms. Wells. I have the controller." She held up the black round ball. "We can begin questioning her when you are ready."

_A/N Please leave a review. Thought I would meld this with episode 3.8 concepts._


	8. Chapter 8 Settings on the Holo Ball

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 8—Settings on the Holo Ball

**Warehouse 13  
>Day 3<strong>

Mrs. Frederic handed the ball over to Myka, "You and Claudia take this to one of the other rooms and see what information you can get. I was informed that she was given a stimulant that will help her be a little more forth coming. And Claudia, please record it."

Both Myka and Claudia nodded at their partners. But Mr. Kosan shook his head, "We have something else for Pete and Steve. You'll be going with John."

John spoke up, "Yes, we got the location on David Conners and Marcus Diamond. They are in Salt Lake City and David is scheduled to meet with the Delta employees there later this afternoon. While Myka and Claudia check on Ms. Stukowski, we'll go pay David and Marcus a visit." John headed out of the Warehouse.

Pete turned to his mom, "I guess I'll be back. You promise that we'll talk."

"Yes Pete, we will when you get back. And be careful out there." They hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Pete and Steve headed out following John out the door. When they caught up with John, Steve asked, "So are we driving down there?"

John pointed to the helicopter that was winding up, "No, we'll go a little more direct. It won't be as noticed as a charter plane. But should get us there at about the same time."

Back in the Warehouse Artie turned to the remaining Regents, Mr. Kosan and Mrs. Frederic, "I can do a little more checking on Don Marks. And we still have the rest of the artifacts at their artifact warehouse."

Mr. Kosan pointed at the screen with the artifacts, "We'll see what we can do to identify the rest of them." The Regents gather round and began to review the artifacts. One of them would eventually call out a name and another would provide a little more information about it.

Myka and Claudia were in the records room. There was a desk and table available. Claudia set up her laptop and was ready to record. Myka twisted the ball and the top lifted. As the lights flashed, the figure began to take shape. They could see Sally trying to cover her eyes. Her holoform finally became whole and Sally looked at her surroundings.

"Well Agent Bering. And what do I owe this honor to? By the way, just where am I?" Sally began.

"We like a few answers," Myka responded. She was watching Sally closely.

"You have to know, what is done is done. There is no reverse. I'll be out of wherever this is, shortly. And this must be the records room at the Warehouse." She smiled, "What have you done, collected all of your people in the same building. What an interesting defensive posture."

"And who is going to help you escape?" Myka asked.

"My associates. They should be here any time." Sally was kept looking away.

Claudia looked up from the computer. It was recording this conversation just as Mrs. Frederic requested. Claudia wondered, "So, how are they going to find you?"

Sally pointed to her arm. They could see a small red line on her arm. Sally said, "Beacon. It signals my whereabouts 24X7. They would have been tracking me the entire time. Now that I am in one location, they'll be able to come and get me."

Claudia was busy at her computer. She continued typing through the next questions. Myka asked, "So, who is giving you direction? Who is your boss?"

"Marcus Diamond is my boss. You should have been able to verify that by looking at Diamond Associates records. That's a simple thing. So, why are you bothering with these questions?" She turned away again.

"Who is Don Marks?" Myka followed up. Sally continued to look off in another direction. Myka asked again. It looked as through Sally did not hear her.

Myka looked at Claudia. Claudia shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. Maybe the ball is not transmitting correctly. She did not appear to even hear you."

Myka picked up the ball. She turned it hoping for a better connection. Then she moved a knob at the bottom. As the lights flashed, the figure began to take shape. Sally's figure had disappeared and was replaced. "Darling Myka and Claudia, how sweet. Why have you called?"

Myka was definitely taken back. "Helena, what are you doing here?" She picked up the ball to see if she did something wrong.

"You did not intend to see me?"

"No, we were expecting…" Claudia stopped. She decided Helena did not need to know and saw that Myka nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess. Since we are in a separate room and Claudia appears to be intent on recording something with the microphone she has in place, this must be serious. Unless I have completely lost track of time, this would be about right. Could it be related to someone named Dominique Marques?" She watched he reaction, "So, not quite the same name. What has he done, updated it? So, something like Dom Mark?" She heard them suck in a breath in surprise. "Are you in a position to tell me what happened? Or am I supposed to guess?" She waited a little while. Myka continued to look at the ball. "You've found that you're under attack."

Myka grew serious, "What do you know of this and how do you know? And the name we have is Don Marks."

"Righty hoe then, it was early 1911. Christina had been gone for nearly nineteen years. By then I had been able to go back and visit with her murders." She saw Claudia grimace at the notion. "I was at home just coming down the stairs for my brother's party. Once again my brother was basking in my glory. This time it was a bit closer to the mark. His new book was _When the Sleeper Wakes. _Charles was revealing in his ideas and knowledge. There was a gathering much the same as I had described before. Dear Millie was there. She was so sweet. I do miss her. She was there along with Mister Walcott, my partner for some time. He reminded me that we had a meeting with our Regents. You see, we had lost two of them in an accident at sea, or at least at that time it was what was believed to be an accident." She noticed that they both cringed, "So, it is happening?"

Myka decided now was the time to get Artie and maybe Mrs. Frederic, "I'll be right back." Myka went out the room.

"Claudia, you might want to record this. I don't think we have much more time. Your Regent with the bracelet from Genghis Kahn will understand. It isn't the Regents that are under attack. Soon the Warehouse will be the target. If I am correct, the person you were questioning is about to be released or more accurately broken out."

_A/N Please leave a review. Yes, decided to bring H.G. into this one. She'll have some fun with this._


	9. Chapter 9 Coming Together

of'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 9—Coming Together

**Warehouse 13  
>Day 3<strong>

Myka had changed the Hologram Ball settings so that Helena was displayed. She had begun to explain to Claudia that the Warehouse was going to be the target. "Claudia, you certainly remember working with my time machine so that Pete and Myka could look into the past. What everyone failed to ask was whether I had used it to look into the future. I…" There was a noise of a loud explosion at Helena's end. Helena signal was fading, "Well, they are here. I'll try to get back…" The signal dropped and Helena's image disappeared.

Claudia was about to run out of the room, when Myka, Mr. Kosan, Mrs. Lattimer, Mrs. Frederic and Artie came back. Myka was first, "What happened?"

Claudia pointed at the laptop, "I got it all on there. Sounded like someone was breaking Sally out of the holding facility. There was a large explosion and we lost Helena's signal. Here's the last part of the recording." Claudia played the part where Helena said the Warehouse was the target and she began to indicate going into the future.

Mr. Kosan was on his Farnsworth immediately. "What is the status? Did both escape? Okay, well, send out a team to track them."

Claudia looked at Artie, "Who has the bracelet? And what is it?"

Jane stepped up, "It gets passed from Regent to Regent as a part of the protection for the Warehouse. Currently, I am the holder of the bracelet." She held out her arm so the Claudia and Myka could see it. "It does come with a few guarded secrets. One of them suggests a future where the Regents are targeted to get access to the Warehouse. No name is associated with the story, but it did originate about the last year Helena was an active agent."

"Well, is there any record of Helena using her time machine to go forward in time?" Myka asked looking at Artie and Mrs. Frederic.

Mrs. Frederic raised an eyebrow, "The records indicated that she was using her time machine along with another artifact when her partner was killed. Shortly after that she was bronzed."

Claudia thought about that, "Was she the inventor of the bronzing machine?"

Artie answered, "Yes, she designed it. Why?"

Claudia and Myka looked at each other. At the same time they said, "She used it to get to the future."

Myka went on, "Her time machine only lets you go to a place in time. And you're in someone else's body."

"Yeah, she must have gone forward in time and then tried to get back in person. What was the other artifact she was using?" Claudia looked at Mrs. Frederic.

"Rheticus' Compass, an attempt which proved fatal to her partner," Mrs. Frederic's voice was rather dry in her reply.

"So, she was trying to teleport to the future," Myka concluded.

Claudia thought, _'Without using the Einstein-Rosen Bridge.'_ Fargo told her what was in the last crate from Eureka and why it was so important for the Warehouse to protect it.

Jane looked at them and thought about the explanation, "What does that prove? That she came forward in time to help these people kill Regents and get into the Warehouse?"

"No, no. She is here to help. I'm sure of it," Myka shook her head.

"She must have known they would break her out of the holding facility. She knew the explosion was them coming to get Sally and her." Claudia looked at Artie, "We need to help her."

Mr. Kosan reminded everyone of his presence, "I agree. Myka and Claudia link up with Mr. Jackson. He will give you the last position of Ms. Stukowski. I'm sure if you are right, you'll be able to contact Agent Wells and assist her."

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Pete was walking out of the terminal with John and Steve, "So, let's get three cars. That way we can tail Conners when he comes out of the meeting at Delta."

"You don't think Marcus will be with him?" Steve asked.

"I'm guessing not. It does not make sense to me for Marcus to go into a Delta employee meeting. Too many people would see him." Pete pointed to the rental car area.

John nodded, "I agree. Marcus would want to keep a low profile. So, our fall back rendezvous will be at the diner down the road from their new warehouse facility."

A little later each of them had their car and was positioned around the Delta Computer building. Claudia showed Steve how to set up the conference call on the Farnsworth and he had the three of them on with Claudia. Pete was talking, "So, can you get into …"

"Pete, Pete, I have it linked to your cell phones. Just push the App with my Elf and you'll see the presentation in progress. It was easy to get the presentation, since they are sending it company wide. When it is over the video will switch to the security cameras. You'll be able to follow him out the door and into the parking lot." She paused.

Myka looked into the Farnsworth, "You know that Sally and Helena were broken out of their holding facility. We have a fix on Helena and we heading out to get her. Artie, Claudia and I are going. Your mom is staying here with the other Regents and Mr. Kosan."

"Okay, well, let us know if you catch up with her," Pete responded.

Claudia added, "Looks like she is on I-80 headed west. Look if something goes wrong, call me on the Farnsworth. I'll have my laptop with me and should be able to fix what you need."

Artie's face showed up, "Remember, Marcus is deadly. John, you'll need to be careful. He may still be trying to get Regents."

"Right. So, if Helena is headed this way, do you believe Don Mark is coming too?" John asked.

Mr. Kosan and Mrs. Frederic nodded at each other. Mrs. Frederic spoke, "That does sound reasonable."

Mr. Kosan added, "Mrs. Frederic and I will be heading to Salt Lake City." He looked over at Jane. She nodded, "Mrs. Lattimer will be coming too. We will bring our support security, so everyone stay on your current tasks. John, if you are able to capture Conners and Diamond take them to the Secret Service Field office there. I alert them to the possibility."

_A/N Please leave a review.  
>Cross reference here to Eureka, 'Crossing Over'. <em>


	10. Chapter 10 End Game

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 10—End Game

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

It was another two hours before Conners left Delta Computer. Pete had the lead. Conners came out the exit of the parking lot closest to him. He pulled out to follow Conners' car. Pete announced on the network they established, "Okay, I got him. Looks like a busy street. I'll keep him as long as he stays on this."

John spoke up, "I'll parallel you on the right. If he looks to be turning left, let me know and I'll cut over."

"Okay, got it," Pete responded.

Steve had been looking at the map, "This road heads out to the State park. I'll head there. If he goes passed that, I'll start to tail him and you drive into the park."

"See anything on the map passed that? Wait, isn't their new warehouse being build out that way?" Pete asked.

John replied, "Yes, about two miles from the State park."

"Okay, Steve, go ahead out to the park. I'll turn in there and you pick him up. John, you should probably get ahead of us and head out to the warehouse. If he turns, I'll follow and let everyone know to readjust our plans." Pete watched as Conners kept going straight down the road.

**East of Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Artie, Myka and Claudia were in a van going west on I-80. Claudia was in the backseat watching the display. They were following Helena's signal. Claudia saw a change in the signal. Claudia looked up front to Myka, "Hey, slow down a little."

Myka shook her head, "I'm not going that fast."

"Looks like they are turning. Hold on." Claudia looked at the map. There was a cloverleaf at the next exit. "Yeah, they are heading up by the reservoir. Head north at the next exit."

Myka thought about it, "That's the way to their new warehouse." She heard the yeah from Claudia and got on the Farnsworth. "Pete, Helena is heading to the Don Mark warehouse."

Pete's face was in the display for a second, "Yeah, I think everyone is headed that way. Conners is on a road that goes to the warehouse. Unless he stops somewhere, we'll be there in about twenty minutes."

Claudia had looked at the map. "We'll be there a few minutes after you."

"So, how do you want to handle this? The three of us will be there about when Conners gets there." Pete asked.

"Let's intercept Conners before he gets to the warehouse. John, could you take him and see what he knows. Steve, stay with John to provide backup. Pete, after John has him, proceed to the warehouse and begin surveillance." Artie looked at Claudia, "What?"

"I still have the surveillance cameras from in the warehouse on my laptop. It shows four people in the building. One is near the entrance. Another two are in a room near there. And the last one is in a back room with a couple artifacts," Claudia turned around the display so Artie could see it.

**North of Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Mr. Kosan announced himself on the call, "We are thirty minutes from the warehouse. Our security is with us. We can land and deploy in the parking lot behind the warehouse. We want you to beach the warehouse and get the back door open. Our security will be able to enter without blowing a whole in the wall.

"Then the main targets are Don Mark and Marcus Diamond. Expect them to have artifacts. They will use them. Use force as necessary to eliminate the threat.

"Finally, we are not as sure as Agent Bering and Donovan about Ms. Wells intentions. If she makes any threatening action, eliminate her." Mr. Kosan ended.

**Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Pete called to Steve and John. "Let's take him at the entrance to the park. Then you guys can take him to the back of the park and see what he knows."

John replied, "Okay, I am in position across the street from the park."

Steve added, "And I am sitting at the entrance. Let's do this."

Pete drove hard into the right corner of Conners' car. It spun and came to a halt. Both John and Steve converged on the car with their vehicles. Pete got out and went up to the driver's window. Motioning for the window to be rolled down, Pete pointed his Tesla at Conners and yelled out, "Out of the car with your hands up!"

Conners got out, "What's this all about?" He had his hands up after seeing the Tesla pointed at his face. "Who are you?"

Pete got out his badge, "Secret Service. Put out your hands." Pete handcuffed him. He passed him over to Steve. "Let us know what you find out." Seeing them nod, Pete went to his car and continued down the road to the warehouse.

John called over the net, "We have Conners. Pete is heading to the warehouse."

In a few minutes Pete called out, "I am in position at the warehouse. The vans just pulled up." He continued to watch as the doors opened and the front door of the warehouse opened. "Looks like Sally and Helena's ride just pulled up to the warehouse. Don Mark came out to meet them. There were six other men getting out of the cars. They are all headed inside."

**East of Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Claudia had the warehouse cameras displayed on her laptop. "What the frack, two of the men that came in with Sally are being held by the men they came in with. Wow, okay. That's two less goons to worry about. Sally just shot them both."

Myka turned to Claudia, "We are just a couple minutes from the warehouse."

Claudia continued to watch the events unfold, "It looks like they are yelling at Helena now. Helena sees the camera. She is mouthing something at it." Claudia hit a couple buttons, "Hey Pete, can you tell what she is saying?"

"She's saying something about an artifact called the medicine rope. Some kind of Italian thing," Pete reported.

Artie cut in, "It's the Medici rope. A torture device."

"Oh crap, they just wrapped a rope around Helena's wrists. Pete can you tell if she is saying anything?" Claudia asked.

"No, so far she is not talking," Pete responded.

Myka had stopped the car and turned to look at the laptop screen, "Pete, are you sure?"

"She's not. I think that is just screaming. Wait, that was a shot of Don Mark. He's asking for the code. The code for some Martians?" Pete paused, "Does that make any sense?"

Jane got on the net and responded, "That was the item we were having a problem with. There was a tripod looking thing in the warehouse. It must be from War of the Worlds."

Myka watched the screen on the laptop, "They are putting something around her neck. We have to get in there. Pete!"

_A/N Please leave a review.  
><em> 


	11. Chapter 11 the Rescue

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 11—the Rescue

**East of Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Myka watched the screen on the laptop, "They are putting something around her neck. We have to get in there. Pete!" Myka watched as Don Mark put the necklace on Helena. Helena winced in pain. Don Mark said something and left the lobby.

Pete revved the engine of the rental car, "Got it, taking the front door. Follow me in."

Steve called in, "I am behind you. John's with me."

John was driving, "Stay in the car and brace yourself. I am going to be a little off center and right up your muffler."

Steve looked over at John, "What?"

"A little demolition derby back in the day." John shrugged, "Hey, it's a rental." Then before impact, "Keep your hands down!"

The impact deployed the airbags and threw Connors, who was in the back seat, between the two and into the front window. The two got out of the car. John saw Pete shooting Marcus with his Tesla. John moved to the two men on either side of Helena. He took one with his Tesla and swung a roundhouse kick into the face of the other. Steve had hit one of the other goons with a Tesla shot and was fighting another. Pete joined in that fight.

John got out a glove and took the ropes off Helena's arms, "Careful dear. I know they'll be hurting for a while." The guard he kicked, started to go for his gun. There was a click as the hammer went back. John threw the rope at the man and it went around his neck. He fell to the ground.

Artie, Myka and Claudia were coming through the enlarged entrance. Myka saw Sally taking aim at Helena. She quickly pulled up her Tesla and shot. The main arch of the Tesla beam hit the lamppost next to Sally, but a small arch hit Sally enough to throw off her aim. Sally's bullet went wide and into the wall behind Helena.

Claudia changed her aim and hit Sally with the beam from her mini-Tesla. She smiled at Myka and brought up her other Tesla. She fired at the guard coming though the door into the lobby. He fell.

Artie went over to John and Helena. John had his gloves on and was about to take the necklace off Helena. Artie held up his hand, "Wait, it's got an activation latch. Taking it off now could cause a discharge." He started to look around, "We need some kind of hook device."

Myka looked at Claudia, "There still two more people and one of them is Don Mark." Claudia nodded and they headed to the door the last guard came through.

Pete and Steve had finally finished their fight. Pete looked up, "Hey, wait for me."

Myka smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Claudia looked at Myka wondering if she should stay behind.

Myka noticed the hesitancy, "Claudia, you and Steve head to the back door. Pete and I will look for the other two."

Myka and Pete went first. They went down the hall and to the left. Claudia and Steve followed. They continued straight down the hall.

Myka and Pete were poised to go into the first room. Myka went first and cleared to the right. Pete quickly followed and cleared left. No one was in the room.

Out front Helena was starting to feel her hands again. She nodded toward Pete's car, "Is that it on the bonnet?"

John went over and picked up what appeared to be a long needle. He brought it back to Helena and used it the undo the clasp on the necklace. Still worried about her arms, he took her by the waist and helped her sit down. "Are you feeling better? Your shoulders don't look out of place. I think it only activates the same pain. It does not actually dislocate the shoulders."

Artie nodded, "Yes, and the necklace would act as a garrote. If left alone, it would cut through the neck."

Helena stretched her neck around a little, "Yes well, thank you gentlemen. I do like the idea of keeping my neck." She winced in pain, "I do believe I'll sit here a while longer. Raising my arms does not appear to be an option right now." She turned a little to Artie, "The artifact you should be looking for is…"

Artie cut her off, "Yes, we know the alien tripod from War of the Worlds."

"What? Who built that?" Helena shook her head no. "That's not the threat. He wanted to codes for the Remati Bracelet. Using the code along with the iron cup, disables its link with your warehouse."

John realized, "So, we should be looking for the iron cup?"

Helena tried to get up but failed, "Yes, it should be small like a tea cup and have a drawing of Remati on it. But first you should ensure these gentlemen do not attempt something foolish."

John and Artie looked at the people who had been Tesla'ed and were now coming around. They nodded and began to secure them.

Claudia and Steve were working their way to the back door. There were several open doors and they had to clear each one. Claudia went first into the next room. She cleared the room and called out to Steve, "Clear, coming back." She listened. He did not answer. "Steve?" She came around the doorframe and looked down the hall toward the front of the building. Steve was not there. She switched and looked to the back door. He was not there either.

There was only one more room off the hallway. She approached it and leaned back against the wall in the hallway. There were no sounds coming from the room. Wishing again that she had more tactical training, she grimaced and went around the corner into the room. She found him. Steve was in the corner with small ropes all over him. He looked scared. His eyes were big and he was shaking.

Claudia carefully looked around the room and found nothing else. When she got closer to Steve, she saw the ropes were sticky, almost like a large spider web. She got out a can of purple goo and sprayed the web. Steve was thrashing about. Using her gloves she pulled the weakened strands apart and pulled him out of the web. He huddled on the floor.

"Steve, Steve, are you okay?" No response. Claudia asked again, "Jinksey, you in there?" She saw his eyes were glazed over. Claudia called on the net, "Artie, Steve is in trouble. He was caught in the corner of the last room in a spider's net that was all over him. I got the web off but he is still shaking and non-responsive."

Artie answered, "Yeah, that's one of the artifacts the Regents identified. A Spider's Web, bad Italian horror show. The writers did not get paid. They made a broach to get back at the producers. It caused them to go crazy, complaining that a spider bit them and put them in a web. We need to find the broach."

"What do I do with Steve?"

"You might as well leave him there. We need to find the broach and the others still in the warehouse. We need more people, get the back door open." Artie replied.

Myka called in, "Pete got the other guard. We should be over to where Claudia is in a second."

Myka and Pete came into the room with their weapons out and ready. Pete went back and stayed by the door. Myka went over to Claudia and looked at Steve, "Claudia, I don't think there is much we can do for him without the broach, like Artie said. We got to keep looking for it."

Claudia's head drooped, "Yeah, I know. I'll get the back door. The posse ought to be here by now."

Myka looked at her, then remember the security detail of the Regents, "Yeah, right. We'll go with you."

Getting to the back door was easy. Opening it was a bit of a trick. Myka grabbed Pete's hand before he hit the bar of the door, "Look!" There was a pair of wires clamped to the door's bar.

Claudia got out her spray can and put the purple goo on the wires, clamp and bar. "Okay that should do it." Next she snapped her gloves on and opened the door. "Oh, that's better."

They looked out the back and saw the two helicopters had landed. The security detail deployed and the Regents were getting out too. When they reached the back door, Agent Jackson came through first with four of his men behind him. He sent two back the way Pete and Myka had come and two down the other side of the building.

Jackson stepped aside as Mrs. Frederic, Mr. Kosan and Jane came into the building. Jane told them, "We have four others going around the building to the front, one is a medic. He should be able to help Helena."

There were several shots that reverberated from the other hallway. Pete, Myka and Claudia started toward the sounds. Pete got to the corner and covered down the hall as Myka got to the other side. Pete advanced and Claudia came up to the corner. At the first doorway off the hall, Pete stopped at the doorframe. Myka went into the room and found two of Jackson's men on the floor. Pete went in the room and Claudia covered at the door.

Myka bent down to the men, "Pete, there's no pulse."

Pete pointed at the wall, "They were shooting at something." There were four bullet holes in the wall.

Myka pointed to the corner, "Claudia, that looks like a spider broach."

Claudia pulled out her gloves and nodded at Pete, "Let me get this." Pete went to the doorway and Claudia went to the corner and picked up the spider. She got out one of the Warehouse bags and put it in the bag. There were sizeable sparks that came out of the bag. Claudia smiled and looked at Myka, "I have to go see, if he is okay." She went to the door.

Myka nodded, "We'll hold here. If you can, both of you come back here or send two of Jackson's men."

Claudia got out, "Thanks," and walked almost ran out of the room and back around the corner. She was very quickly in the room with Steve.

Claudia looked at him, "Are you okay now?"

_A/N Please leave a review.  
><em> 


	12. Chapter 12 Regroup

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

**During Season 3**

Chapter 12—Regroup

**East of Salt Lake City  
>Day 3<strong>

Claudia was in the room with Steve. They'd just found the spider artifact and put it into a bag. Claudia asked again, "Jinksey, are you okay?"

Steve had just finished trying to ward off the attacking spider. It had been very clear and very, very real. The spider had him in its web and was closing the sack to feed on its meal later. Anything Steve tried just seemed to tighten the web. He knew now the spider was gone but it just left. It had to be close. Realizing Claudia was there, he started to feel relived. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah, it was an artifact. We got it," Claudia responded. "You ready?"

"Huh, yeah. Sorry, that was a little too real." He started to get up and Claudia offered her hand.

"Don Mark is still on the loose. Pete and Myka are in the room around the corner. The Regents are here with their security." She looked at him again. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Lets go." Steve started to the door.

Pete and Myka were happy to see Claudia and Steve join them. Pete started down the hall and Myka covered on the other side. Claudia and Steve followed in a similar manner. Pete got to the next room. Pete went in first. Myka was at the door.

Myka screamed, "Get down!" A series of arrows were launched at the walls. The ends of the arrow bolts were sticking out from the walls. There was a grinning noise and a chopping sound. Myka called, "Get out! It's going to shoot again." Myka quickly scurried to the other doorframe.

Pete was relived, "Well, at least there was nothing in there. Let's head up the hall." He motioned with his arm to go forward. "Just watch it when you go passed the door."

They got up to the next room and Artie called over the net, "Where are you?"

Myka answered, "We are at the third room. Be careful of the second room. It has shooting arrows and we did not stop them."

Artie went on, "We have the other halls contained and no one has come from the hall you are on. Be careful he's likely hiding in one of the next two rooms. We are going to head around the corner and get the first room on the front end of the building."

"Okay, well, we will wait to see you in the hallway before we proceed," Myka replied and then held up her hand to Pete and the others. They wait and watched as Artie, John Jane and Helena came around the corner. Myka saw that Helena nodded to her with a smile that she was alright. Myka looked back at Pete, "Okay, let's go."

Myka and Pete went into the room at about the same time. Six Terracotta warriors with spears confronted Myka. She got off a Tesla shot at the first one and it fell to the ground. Myka had to back up to the door, "Pete! Pete!"

Claudia and Steve came around the door. Claudia took two shots with her mini-Tesla. Steve took out the other three with shots from his SIG.

Pete was having his own problems. A 60s model Lava lamp had his attention. He was mystified and could not take his eyes from it. The oil would rise and his eyes would follow it up the lamp, then watching for a while longer the bubble of oil would rift to the bottom of the lamp.

Myka wondered why Pete had not backed her and turned to him. She saw him staring. She grabbed him and turned him around to her, "Pete! Pete! Look at me."

"Yeah, Myka," he shook his head. "Wow, what was that?"

Myka could see the lamp out of the corner of her eye and shot at it with her Tesla. There was a large spark and the lamp went out. "Better."

"Oh, yeah. I was about to turn around and watch it some more. Wow, that was different. Haven't done anything like that since the airplane glue."

Claudia picked up on that, "What?"

"Never mind," Pete started to look around the room. The rest did the same. "Okay, nothing else here."

Artie positioned himself at the doorway and Helena was behind him with a Tesla at the ready. He moved into the room and was followed immediately by Helena.

Helena turned. Her face was showing the strain. She called out, "Artie get down! I am not…" She pointed the Tesla at Artie and fired.

John was in back of her and saw Don Mark holding some kind of riding whip. He fired his Tesla at full power at Don. The arches of light hit Don Mark, releasing the hold on Helena and forcing Don Mark to the floor. John kept the Tesla on the target. There was a red glow coming from Don Mark.

Helena turned to Don Mark and began to fire her Tesla. The red glow was building, almost to the point of pulsing. She remembered the vest of the Corsican Bothers. Helena looked to John, "He's got some kind of vest. Be ready to take cover."

Jane came around the corner and saw what was happening. She reached in her purse and pulled out a small rock. She shouted, "Stop firing now! The rock will reflect the energy. Stop!" She threw the rock in front of Don Mark.

The light show that followed was impressive. The vest did indeed fire back the stored energy from the Tesla blasts. It was shot in one pulse. The rock put up its wall of energy, like a force field, only reflecting the one back at Don Mark. The pulse went back and forth several times. Each time it went back at Don Mark only a portion was captured by the vest and shot back at the stonewall. The rest of the pulse when into Don Mark and the floor and wall behind him. The power to the building was lost and the wall burst into flames.

Jane shouted over the noise, "Everyone out!" She got on the net and gave the same directions, "Everyone out of the building. There's a fire we cannot contain." The wall behind Don Mark was completely consumed and the walls behind that were catching on fire.

In a few minutes everyone was out of the building. They watched as the local fireman contained the fire. Myka and Helena smiled at each other and Myka gave Helena a hug, "Glad to see you're okay. Is this what you expected?"

"This was what I was hoping would be the outcome. The other was a world that looked like that burning warehouse." Helena smiled at Myka, "We save the world once again."

Claudia asked, "So Jinksey, you feeling better now."

"Yeah, thanks," was his reply. They bumped each other's shoulder and watched.

Artie was now conscious and asked what happened.

John answered, "We were right. Don Mark had DeMille's Riding Crop. He used it to get Helena to shoot you. Then he had the duplicate of the Corsican Bothers vest, the Sicilian Vest. It built up the energy from the Tesla shots from Helena and I and was about to shoot it back at us when Jane threw the Great Wall of China rock in front of him. The rock put up an energy shield and the energy from the vest pulsed back and forth from the vest to the rock. Don Mark and everything behind him burst into flames."

Helena looked at Artie and with sincerity in her voice, "Artie, I am sorry about shooting you. But I really could not do anything about it."

Pete laughed at little and added, "Yeah, real shame Artie." He looked over at his mom, "You still got a lot of explainin' to do."

Jane's eye twinkled.

_A/N Please leave a review.  
><em>


End file.
